


Sweet Treat

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Food Kink, I'm evil and lose my mind, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, basically just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector need to give some treat for Peter because he is an idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/gifts).



> I should wait for this to beta, but I can't hold my horse to keep it inside. I might change it later

When Hector just want to his laundry, he expect that day would just the same like everyday. Until he found something stained on Peter's shirt. Hector felt weird with the colour of it. It was ruby red, near with the collar. When he looks closer, he almost loosen his grip on the shirt. The stain was shape like a lips.

Hector saw red. He immediately went to Peter who is sitting on his couch, arranged his file on the coffee table. "The fuck is this??!!" Hector barked with rage in front of Peter, holding his shirt with him and showed it to Peter. His fist clenched, trying to hold himself from killing Peter. 

Peter raised his head and slightly confused with Hector's behaviour. He saw his shirt in Hector's hand and asked "What's wrong?"

Hector shook his head with the sinister smile on him, feeling amused with Peter's question. Was he being daft or being ignorant? He pointed to the lipstick's stain near the collar "This! Care to explain this, Guillam?"

Peter's eye turned wide when he looked onto the red stain on his shirt. He didn't realized there was lipstick's stain at there. That just made him slightly confuse, he didn't getting near with any other woman lately. Heck, he didn't even meet any of them this day. How did it was there? "I don't know. I didn't even realized that"

"How come you didn't know, you the one who wear this shirt only!" 

"Hector, listen to me first..."

Peter didn't even finished the words yet. Hector threw the shirt to the floor and quickly made his way to the door. He cannot hear any words from Peter. It just enough to made him devastated with Peter. 

Peter leave the couch and ran to Hector. When his hand gripped to Hector's hand, the assassin turned his body and punched Peter's face hardly. Hector wriggled his hand away and went to the door immediately. He need to get out from here before he do something out of his control.

Hector flagged a cab as he went out from the flat and get in immediately. He didn't even bother to stay, ignored Peter's call to hear his word. He told the cabbie his destination. There's only one place he can think right now.

***

John was surprised to hear a few knocks on the door. He asked Sherlock to open up, but the detective didn't hear anything from him as he was in his Mind Palace. John sighed, then stepped to the main door. He didn't thought that Hector would come to his flat at night. 

John saw something off from Hector. His eyes were red, as if he was just crying back then. Even his nose was turning red. Hector didn't look normal this night. So, John have a walk with Hector to the nearest park to calm him down. He didn't mind telling Sherlock about it. Mycroft would tell him anyway, what with the CCTV and stuff.

When they sat on the bench, Hector spilled out everything that happen before he come to John. He blabbered every he had in his mind. John just being a good brother, listened everything that Hector told him. When he done, John patted Hector's shoulder and asked him "So, you think that Peter was cheating on you?"

"YES!" 

"First of all, Hector" John patted Hector's back "are you really that stupid?"

"What are you saying?" Hector tilted his head, he felt like he just misheard something.

"Don't you even think that maybe it just an accident? Don't you have any faith with your own husband?" John asked him with tone that sounds like he was holding himself. John think that his brother was being a stupid man. How come he think like that to Peter? "Why do you even think he want to do that when he have you?"

Hector shrugged his shoulder "He's a good-looking man. Harry told me that a lot of girls always flirted with Peter in their office before". When he heard of that, Hector suddenly have doubt in himself. What if Peter will get bored with him and have a relationship outside their marriage? 

"That was ages. Besides, he didn't responded to any of that. Because he just want you only!"

"Why are you defending him, not me??" Hector felt hurt that John seems like to be on Peter's side. 

John shook his head, disagree with Hector's opinion "I'm not defending anybody here. I'm just saying that you should trust him, Hector"

Just about Hector want to argue, he received a phone-call in his pocket. He looks it up and it was Harry's name on it. "Hello?" Hector greeted first.

"Ah, Hector. Could you get Peter's shirt for me? The one with the lipstick's stain on it"

"What?" Hector frowned. Was Harry behind all this? 

"I accidentally wipe my mouth to his shirt. I thought it was mine since it was the same colour with my shirt. Didn't know it was his until I check it size, bigger than me. I need to clean it back, it can only be remove with special detergent"

That just enough for Hector. All this time, he was mad with Peter because he thought that his husband was tricked on him. Turns out, it just Harry's mistake for wiping her mouth onto Peter's shirt! Hector had make a big mistake for didn't trust with Peter. Hector turned quiet, didn't make any voice after that.

"Hello, Hector! Are you there? Are you ok there?" Harry asked him again. Worried that Hector didn't say anything.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. I grab that shirt for you later, bye" Hector switch off the call and put the phone into his jacket. He looked back to John and made a worry face on him. God knows how much guilty he was with Peter.

"I told you, you should give that man some faith" John said to Hector.

"What should I do now? I can't just get home and say that I'm sorry" Hector didn't know what to do now. He need to do something to make up his mistake. He doesn't want Peter to leave him just because of how low his trust with Peter.

John scratched the back of his neck, thinking how to help Hector and Peter. He knows how much Peter want his brother and how much Hector want to come back to him. Suddenly, a sly grin form from John's mouth. "Well, I think you had made Peter a bit bitter. Why don't you give him some sweet treat?"

***

Peter still shocked with the sudden event that just happened in front of him. He didn't hoped or thought that that they would have a fight like this. Hell, he don't know what did just they fight about? All of sudden, Hector just leave him like that quickly. He didn't have a chance to say anything.

He was about to call Hector, but his phone suddenly received a call from his 'brother in-law'.

"Peter, what did you do Hector?"

"I don't know, John. Suddenly he just throw my shirt to me without giving any chance to explain" Peter stopped for a while and continued "Is he with you?"

"He's gone now. Just left me a few minutes ago"

"Where did he go?" Peter voiced his concern. What if Hector do something stupid, something out of his mind? He just showed his temper a minute ago, there's no doubt he could do something dangerous right now.

It was drop dead silence after he asked his question. John didn't uttered any words to him. Peter was getting suspicious. He know how close between Hector and John. Peter could guess that John know Hector's location but somehow refused to tell him anyway. 

"Tell me please. Where is he now?" Peter asked the same question again. 

The blonde spy could heard John muttered a curse softly, but then John replied "The hotel where you both first met. Please don't tell him that I tell you" 

"I will" Quickly, Peter ended their call and got a cab to his next destination. 

The hotel was not far, it only took a quarter of an hour to get there. After he paid the cabbie, he walked out from the cab and entered into the hotel. He didn’t hurried his movement, there’s no need for that. He looked around the lobby, searching for Hector around this place. Still, no signs of his partner at here.

Just about he want to get out, his phone pinged suddenly. Indicating that he received a message from a blocked number. He took his phone from his pocket and read the message. 

Room 0429

He was a bit confused, yet relieved with the message. He knows this room particularly. That was the room where Hector almost killed him, but spared him anyway when he finds out that Peter worked with Harry, his sister. Ever since that time, Peter tried to get near with his co-worker’s brother.

Peter went straight into the elevator and pressed the button for 4th floor. He waited for a while, until he arrived the 4th floor and the elevator opened the door automatically. He step out from there and searched the room carefully.

It didn’t took a long time for him to found the room anyway. He didn’t opened the room, instead he knocked the door first a few times . Peter waited for a reply, but there’s nobody response from the inside. The spy then tried to twisted the doorknob. On the contrary what he thought at first, the door wasn’t even locked at all. As he pushed the door, Peter was dropping his jaw widely. Surprised to see the scene that prepared in front of him.

On the bed, Hector was naked as well but that wasn’t what knocked the wind out of his sails. Peter’s eyes trailed down Hector’s body. Hector was chained to the head board, arms above head. In his mouth was a large twinkie almost being used as a gag. Around his neck was a candy necklace and he was covered from head to his chest and erection with sprinkles, powdered suger,and chocolate and caramel syrup. Dolops of whiped cream covered his nipples and were topped with cherries. Peter’s eyes went to the lower region of Hector’s amazing body and felt himself become hard when he saw the marshmellow covering the head of Hector’s erection. He could even see the cock ring that covered his shaft near Hector’s ball. Peter looked back at Hector’s face relishing the cute and innocent look on his face. Hector let out a small whimper that almost sounded like a beg.

Peter smirked devilishly, getting near to the bed and knelt next to it. When Hector’s face turned to him, Peter stroked his face softly. He really can’t help it, Hector looks so vulnerable and pliant like this.This is rarely happen to him, he want to relish this situation. He chuckled at first, then asked with a tone of amusement “What on earth are you doing, dear?” 

Hector rolled his eye while shook his head to reply back to Peter. Hector mumbled under his breath, trying to tell Peter something. His eyes keep pointing down and his head keep moving.

Peter couldn’t understand at first, but then he realized that Hector had a gag in his mouth. His smirk was getting wider. God, he was getting horny just by looking at Hector like this. He never, ever, fantasized something like this to his partner, but this is the most arousing things that he ever seen from Hector. 

When Peter pulled down his gag away from his mouth, Hector sighed with relief. Still not making any movement so that the sweets won’t fall from his body, Hector answered back Peter’s question with a tone of doubt “Make-up sex?”.

Peter cocked his eye-brows, confused with his answer “Why?”

“I mad at you blindly”

“Points taken” Peter nodded. 

Hector wanted to tell Peter something, but his husband pulled his face to him and kissed him deeply. Hector got swooned by this, moaned with pleasure every time Peter licked and nibbled his lips. Just when he got distracted, Peter pulled himself away from Hector and put back the gag into his mouth.

The spy took off his uniforms in no time flat. It didn’t took more than a minute for him to be naked. Thehn, Peter changed his place quickly. He went on top of Hector, placing both of his hand next to Hector’s body. Peter make sure there is no physical contact between them, whether from his legs or his hand. He was staring down to Hector’s face, his eyes was twinkling with lust and his lips grinning like a Cheshire cat. Hector know what will happen next based on Peter’s expression.

“I’m very hungry, Hector” he said it with his deep, baritone voice. He lowered his face next to Hector’s ear and whispered “And you looks so delicious, so edible to eat”. He licked a stripe around his earlobe and bite it after that.

Hector groaned, his hips arched forward but Peter pushed him down back to the mattress. The spy held him in a place so he didn’t make any attempt to move at all. 

Peter still not stop. He continued to lick Hector slowly, wanted to ‘torture’ his hitman in his ways. He proceeds down to his face, cleaning his face from the chocolate with his tongue. He bit the tip of his nose once the chocolate was done licking by him. 

The bite from Peter was a bit painful, but also pleasureable for Hector. He closed his eyes tightly, restraint himself from expressing any pain from Peter’s act to him. God, it feels so good to him. Hector doesn’t want this to stop immediately.

A small whimper could be heard from Hector eventhough his mouth was gagged. Still smirking like a Cheshire Cat, Peter pulled away the gag and forced Hector to open his mouth with his hand. He took off the candy necklace that dangle around Hector’s neck and fed him with it. “I think we both need appetizers before I eat the main course” Peter purred while giving Hector the candy to eat.

Hector cannot do anything, aside from submit wholefully to Peter. He chewed and swallowed the sweets everytime Peter put them one by one into his mouth. His eyes keeps staring to Peter alluringly while taking the candy from him.

Just when there only left one, Peter took the candy into his mouth and placing his lips to Hector’s lips. He pushed down the candy into Hector’s mouth with his tongue and licked the inner side of Hector’s mouth. Both of their tongue fighting with each other, tasting the sweetness that form after eating the sweets.

When he had enough, Peter pulled himself away from Hector’s lips again and put the twinkies as the gag to his mouth back again. He then trailed his mouth from his jaw to his collarbone. As he finished licking the flavour around there, Peter let his mouth kissing at the point between Hector’s neck and shoulder a few times. He nibbled softly at there a few times, then he bite it hard!

Hector was practically screaming inside. The bite that he got from Peter was really rough, it’s not the kind of biting in sexual way. Peter was literally biting him as if he was chewing Hector like a feast upon him. 

A few trickle of blood poured out from Hector’s wound. Peter gazed admiraly to the wound, then licked the blood from there. It was a bit salty, but nevertheless tasty for his tongue. When he cleaned that spot, an angry red bruise formed between there. Peter lingered his finger at that part, feeling smug and proud to see his mark on Hector.

Hector’s husband turned his eyes to his chest that covered with Peter’s favourite sweet. He swiped across Hector’s body with his finger and licked the flavour from it sensuously. He even closed his eyes, acting like he was enjoying the taste that mix between Hector and the sweet.

Hector whined to see what Peter did to him. He knew he deserve this ‘torture’, but it is cruel for him to do that to him. His eyes keep staring to Peter, making an expression to show Peter that he cannot hold it back.

Peter chuckled, he could read Hector’s reaction to him. Still, why would he do it for him anyway? It’s not him who the one that got bound to the headboard and have a gag in his mouth. “I’m not finish yet, Hector. There still more on you. It’ll be shame if I waste it” he shook his head slowly, denying Hector’s need.

The spy lowered himself to Hector’s chest and swiped his tongue to his left nipple, swallowed the cherry into him. He licked the whip cream on there until the left nipple show up after that. He repeated the same thing on the right nipple.

Hector was panting and gasping everytime he received some contact from Peter, even if it just a small one. He tried to surpress his shudder, but it just no use since every part of his body was really sensitive with Peter’s touch. 

When Peter was done with that, he still continue to clean up Hector’s chest with his tongue from the flavour. He held and lifted Hector’s waist a bit high to make it easier for him to do it. From Hector’s navel to his collarbone, Peter licked the flavour and feeding himself from Hector’s body. He occassionally nibbled and grazed his teeth to Hector’s skin softly, still teasing the hitman.

The hitman can’t stay still, he keep struggled and and moved beneath Peter. He tried to get away from this, but the bound and Peter’s hands pinnned him down completely to the bed. His voice muffled by the gag every time he want to curse because of Peter. Hector was sweating nervously, feeling flushed and hot to feel Peter’s tongue touching his chest that covered with flavours.

As Hector’s chest have nothing on him by the time Peter had finished his licking, Peter looked upon Hector’s body with an awe expression on his face. He save the image of Hector in front of him, wanted to cherish and remember this position since it was priceless for him. 

A moment after that, Peter’s head went down to Hector’s neck while both of his hand slightly touched his hard nipple. He let his tongue nudge the bruise that he had created on Hector before when at the same time, his fingers poked and rubbed to his nipple. The small nubs on his body getting swollen and pinker whenever Peter pressed it hard on him. 

The hitman instantly mewled with pleasure even when it was also an agonizing feeling to him. The spy was teasing him constantly, not even give any chance for him to get easy in this. 

From the start until now, Peter manage to ignore Hector’s erection that was still not be touch by him yet. Peter wanted to save the best for the last. So when he was finished with Hector’s bruise and nipple, he started to trailed his kiss from his jaw, slowly to his neck and his tanned chest. His tongue poked his bellybutton once. 

Just when he was arrived to Hector’s cock, Peter put his hand around Hector and stroked his shaftthat stood proudly. Peter’s mouth covered the head of it, he pulled the marshmallow with his teeth and swallowed it immediately. 

After that, Peter licked his shaft to his slit. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin of him. The pre-cum that form on Hector’s cock had been taste by Peter. His finger touched his balls, feeling it full and need to release but had been restraint by the cock ring around him. It makes Hector to prevent his cum spill easily. Knowing that, Peter covered Hector’s cock into his mouth. 

Hector helplessly moaned underneath Peter. Peter was pumped himself to Hector’s cock, letting the whole cock into his mouth completely. He didn’t have any gag reflex, so he have no trouble to perform it on him. He licked a stripe on him whenever the hitman was inside his mouth. 

The blowjob that Hector received was truly awfully amazing. Hector desperately want to cum, but the thing surounded his cock was seriously annoying him. 

Peter looked up to Hector, then his hand took his gag and threw it away from them. 

“God please” was the only word that came from Hector’s mouth. He’d been total silent and it was turtorous for him to be like that. 

“Please what, my dear?” Peter deliberately asked to him when he pulled his mouth away from his partner’s cock. He replaced it with his hand touching him, pumping it up and down while stared to Hector with his grey-eyed. He knew what Hector need, but he want to hear it from his mouth first.

“Please let me cum...” Hector whined at the end of the word, almost losing his voice He was feeling lost with Peter’s touch, needed it more and wanted to release him cum. 

“I will but not in this way” Hector was almost dissapointed when Peter’s hand let go of his cock, feeling a bit betrayed by him. But when he felt a finger into his hole, Hector was groaning deeply to feel the sensation that he got from him.

“I’m gonna fuck you, Hector” he growled next to the hitman’s ear “Make my cum fill into your body. Until you sore and have trouble to walk tomorrow.” Peter scraped his nail into the between of the cockring and Hector’s skin “And if you good enough, I might let you cum”

“Anything...” Hector shuddered , he went totally limp that he let Peter do anything to him. All he need is to cum right now!

“Patience, Hector. All goods come for those who wait” Peter chuckled darkly. He inserted another finger into him, become it two. The sound that poured out from Hector’s mouth was addictive for his ear, he longed to hear it again and again when he was making love to him.

The blonde spy scissoring his hole a few times, then added another finger into him. He pulled and pushed the three of his finger, keeping Hector to need more from him. He just like it to see Hector’s face whenever he used his body for Peter’s pleasure only. 

When Peter was thinking that Hector’s hole had spread enough, he pulled off his finger away from him. Peter use both of his hand to increase the gap between Hector’s leg, making him open and wide for him. He shortened the distance between him with Hector’s arse, flicking his tongue to Hector’s balls.

“Peter...” Hector can’t explain his feeling right now. He feel like he want to burst when he felt a slight touch of Peter’s tongue to his balls that was full with his cum, waiting it times to be release. 

Peter didn’t replied, still continued to fondle and lick his balls. He slowly went down and licked his perineum, then circled his tongue around his arse. For a few times he did that to him, until he poked his tongue into the inner side of his hole.

Hector screamed in shock, feeling not use with this since it was the first time for him. He tried to wriggle himself away from him, but Peter held his hips down to the mattress with both of his hand. He trapped Hector with his strength, not letting him to get away easily. Peter didn’t stopped his action, still fucking Hector’s arse with his tongue alone.

“What the fuck,are you, doing, Peter?” Hector was panting between the word, trying to regain some air when he almost lost his breath from his previous eccounter. His face was turning red, getting embarassed with what just Peter did to him. No one ever did that to him, touching his arse with their tongue. He felt a bit dirty, even he doesn’t want to admit that he like it a bit.

“Apparently, I’m just rimming you” Peter answered him back once he was done. “Just a bit more and then I will fuck you” Peter purred to him when he felt Hector’s distress to him. Both of them become impatient for sex, but Peter still have not enough of teasing his husband.

“Hurry up and do it!” Hector scowled to him, demanded for Peter to be quick.

“As you insist, love” Peter stroked his cock that was getting hard a few times first, smearing the pre-cum over his hard-on. Then he lifted and then put both of Hector’s legs onto his shoulder to make it easier for him to fuck him. “I’m gonna do this raw, Hector. No preparation on you, just my spit in you. I promise that I’ll make you sore, and that’s what I’m gonna do”

Just like that, Peter thrusted his cock into Hector without any warning!

“FUCK, PETER!!!” Hector screamed with the highest note oh his voice. It felt hurt like hell for him to endure, the spit and pre-cum didn’t even help any at all. The headboards keep creaking whenever Hector tried to move his hand that had been tied with bound to the headboard.

Peter pistoned his cock into his arse, hitting his prostate for each time he pushed in. His hand was pushing Hector’s leg to the air, resting both of it on shoulder next to his neck. His balls slapped against Hector’s skin every time he directed his manhood deeply into his entrance. His deep voice groaned with pleasure, feeling high in pure ecstacy when he doing this to Hector.

“Please, oh please, more...” the golden-haired hitman cried for more from his partner. Tears flowed from both of his eyes , getting hurt and agonized eventhough there’s a streak of pleasure could feel when his small holes keep getting abused from Peter’s fat cock that entered into him. 

“You’re so tight, Hector. So good for me. So marvelous. You’re made for this, for me only” Peter rambled every thought he have in his head. “Mine” he growled possessively to Hector and increased the speed of his thrust, reminded him who he belong to. 

“Yours...”

Peter gave a him a few strokes until he released his cum into Hector’s arse. He stayed inside him just a few moment, then he pulled out his cock out from the hitman. Some semen dripped out from his hole, but Peter swiped it and put it back where it was suppose to be.

The spy then pulled off the cockring that trapped Hector’s cum inside his ball. Peter ghostly touched Hector’s cock and balls, touching his slit with the tip of his middle finger. Again, he swallowed Hector’s cock into his mouth, intend to drink his cum into his throat.

Hector didn’t realized with that, he instantly just shooting his cum into Peter’s mouth without any fight. He now have only zero energy, didn’t make any move once he spilled out what was trapped inside him.

Peter took it all without no trouble, he even lapped his cock just to make sure he got every single drop of it. Satisfied enough, Peter laid next to him and untie the bound that covered around Hector’s wrist. Two red angry bruise formed around his wrist after had been tied at him for a very long moment.

Just when his hand free, Hector’s arm went straight to Peter’s neck. Embracing him tightly even if the bruise stung him a bit, but it doesn’t matter for him anyway. He just wanted to be closer to him. After all, Hector had through something more painful than this. 

Peter paid it back by wrapping Hector’s waist with one his big, long arms. Both of their sweaten body touched and slicked when they got physical contact from each other. His other hand stroked Hector’s blonde-hair softly, letting the softness went through his finger. He put his chin onto his partner’s head, placing Hector near to his neck and shoulder.

The killer just wanted to sleep, but Peter suddenly gave him a question “Who did helped you for this?”

“My brother”

Hector’s face was getting cradle by Peter’s hand. His eyes went bore to him, he could a surprised yet amused expression from Peter “John did this to you?”

“One of the express way, he said”

“I must say my gratitude for him later” Peter closed the distance between them again.

“I’m sorry for what happened earlier” Hector beg for forgiveness again from Peter. He wanted to make sure that Peter apologized him for his mistake.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m not mad” Peter whispered softly to his ear. He continue his soothing to Hector so that he realized Peter did not care of it anymore. What past was already in past. 

Hector nodded, he then pulled Peter’s face to him and kissed him gently. Not the same kiss like before, just a gentle touch between their lips only. 

Peter let him to do it, he touched Hector’s cheek softly while kissing him. When Hector pulled himself away from him after the kiss, Peter embraced him again and locked him into his body by his arm around his body while his legs covering around Hector.

“Let just sleep now, I know that you’re tired already” Peter suggested to him.

There’s no reply he could hear from him, suddenly a soft snores came out from Hector’s breath. Peter stared to his face with adoration, how Hector looks so perfect even when he was sleeping with him. He put another kiss on Hector’s forehead before fall asleep with his hitman.


End file.
